Une tout autre histoire
by Octavia-Karmicle
Summary: Après une enquête rudement mené au côté du lieutenant Decker, Lucifer rentre au Lux, cependant une surprise l'attend, en effet sur un coussin repose un jeune enfant d'environ un an ainsi qu'une lettre qui semble lui être adresser.
1. Introduction

**Une tout autre histoire.**

**Résumé :** Après une enquête rudement mené au côté du lieutenant Decker, Lucifer rentre au Lux, cependant une surprise l'attend, en effet sur un coussin repose un jeune enfant d'environ un an ainsi qu'une lettre qui semble lui être adresser.

**Rating :**M (Bien loin dans l'histoire et dans l'optique ou j'arrive à la finir.)

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je n'ai jamais terminé une seule de mes histoires donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite si je ne publie pas pendant un mois. C'est une histoire concernant la série Lucifer (je ne l'ai pas terminé donc ça risque d'être un peu vague) et la saga Harry Potter. Dans mon histoire Lucifer et Chloé sont en couple et Lucifer est considéré par Trixie en beau père.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Introduction :**

Comme à son habitude, en arrivant dans la partie privé du Lux, Lucifer se servit un verre de Whisky puis il s'assit devant son piano prêt à jouer une nouvelle mélodie. Cependant, alors qu'il se tournait vers le balcon il tomba sur le regard émeraude d'un petit enfant d'environ un an qui lui sourit de ces quelques dents. Lucifer manqua de s'étouffer avec son Whisky et il s'approcha précipitamment de l'enfant lorsque celui-ci tomba du canapé, il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper et attendit avec une certaine appréhension le bruit de la chute. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le garçon resta en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol, il ne quitta d'ailleurs pas le regard de l'homme devant lui. Lucifer le rattrapa et le déposa de nouveau sur le coussin qu'il prit soin d'éloigner du bord.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là petit sorcier ? S'exclama t-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que le petit garçon au cheveux ébouriffés tenait dans la main droite ce qui semblait être une lettre. Lucifer essaya de l'attraper mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de son seul jouet, l'homme dû donc jouer au chat et à la souris avec un enfant de un an bien décidé à mener la vie dur au diable, prit d'un élan de colère Lucifer attrapa le petit garçon sous les aisselles puis il le plaqua contre son torse et ainsi il put attraper la lettre.

_«Cher Lucifer, _

_J'imagine et ce sans regret que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, je suis Lily Potter mais je me suis présenté à vous en tant que Rose Evans. Il y a un an et neuf mois nous nous sommes rencontré dans un bar, à l'époque je venais d'avoir une forte dispute avec mon mari et même si cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement cela explique pourquoi vous et moi avions eu une relation de type sexuel pour une nuit. _

_Neuf mois plus tard je mettais au monde l'enfant qui se tient à vos côté, il était évident pour moi qu'il ne venait pas de James, mon mari, mais de vous et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que James est stérile et que je ne l'ai trompé qu'avec vous. James le sait également et de part son métier d'auror qui est au cas ou vous ne le saviez pas une sorte de policier il a put faire des recherches sur vous. Il a évidemment trouvé votre nom ainsi que votre métier et à ma grande consternation le fait que vous n'existiez même pas il y a cinq ans. _

_Ne vous trompez pas sur nos intentions, si j'en ai la possibilité je vais élevais mon fils avec James et vous n'en aurait rien su. Cependant mon fils, ou plutôt, notre fils fait l'objet d'une prophétie (je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquez ce que c'est puisque vous connaissez déjà le monde magique) et si vous recevez cette lettre cela signifie que nous sommes mort et que mon fils à vaincu Voldemort (encore une fois je ne vous explique pas vous devriez connaître) je vous demanderai de prendre soin de lui étant donné que biologiquement parlant vous êtes son père. Pour qu'il reprenne sa véritable apparence (je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il ressembla à James pour éviter le questionnement des autres sorciers) vous avez seulement à donner le mot de passe tout en précisant votre nature (n'êtes vous pas le diable après tout ?). James et moi l'avons nommé Harry James Potter (et même si biologiquement parlant il n'est pas le fils de James, mon marri en à quand même fait son héritier) cependant vous êtes libre de le renommé étant donné que vous devez refaire des papiers d'identité. _

_Par ailleurs j'aime beaucoup le prénom Eden pas vous ? _

_Prenez soin de mon fils._

_Bien à vous, _

_Lily Potter. _

Lucifer était bien plus que choqué par tant de révélation et le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, le jeune enfant attrapa de nouveau la lettre et commença à suçoter le beau de l'enveloppe. Quelques secondes après Lucifer fut de retour dans la réalité et il sourit doucement face à l'air concentré du petit bout de chou qu'était son fils alors qu'il mâchouillait la lettre et son t-shirt.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais elle ne m'a pas donné de mot de passe mon petit Eden.

Puis un soupçon d'intelligence passa dans son cerveau alors qu'il retournait son fils de façon à le mettre face à lui tout en lui tenant la tête pour éviter qu'il se cogne contre quelques choses.

-Eden je suis le diable mon petit et toi tu es mon héritier.

Oui, Lily Potter était vraiment intelligente, parce que visiblement la magie obéit à son sort et le jeune Harry devient une sorte de Lucifer miniature avec des yeux vert comme ceux de sa mère.

-Maintenant il va falloir que je m'explique avec Chloé, tu vas voir elle fera une superbe belle maman mon petit Eden Morningstar.


	2. Chapitre I

**Une tout autre histoire.**

**Résumé :** Après une enquête rudement mené au côté du lieutenant Decker, Lucifer rentre au Lux, cependant une surprise l'attend, en effet sur un coussin repose un jeune enfant d'environ un an ainsi qu'une lettre qui semble lui être adresser.

**Rating :**M (Bien loin dans l'histoire et dans l'optique ou j'arrive à la finir.)

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je n'ai jamais terminé une seule de mes histoires donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite si je ne publie pas pendant un mois. C'est une histoire concernant la série Lucifer (je situe ce chapitre à la toute fin de la saison quatre, cependant Lucifer n'est rentré en Enfer que pour quelques mois puis il est revenu) et la saga Harry Potter. Dans mon histoire Lucifer et Chloé sont en couple et Lucifer est considéré par Trixie en beau père. Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre étant donné que ma clef USB est allé faire un petit séjour dans la machine à laver. :)

**Petit lien : **https/discord.gg/ThBgyU

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce petit lien pourra attiser la curiosité des gens et je vous invite à visiter le serveur discord.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre I :**

**_20 Octobre 1982, Maison de Chloé Decker, Los Angeles_**

Lucifer sourit face aux babillements de son fils de deux ans qui jouait dans son parc à jouet. Il se souvenait avec une grande précision du jour ou il avait dû annoncer à sa femme qui à l'époque ne l'était pas encore qu'il avait eu un fils un an auparavant juste avant l'arrivé de Eve. Au début Chloé n'avait pas vraiment réagit puis elle lui avait demandé de quitter la maison et de la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle s'y face. Puis un jour elle avait décidé que Lucifer était l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec ses qualité et ses défauts, alors elle était aller faire un petit tour au Lux et à sa grande surprise elle était sur la scène la plus attendrissante qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Lucifer était assis sur le sofa les jambes étendues avec le petit assis entre celle-ci le tête collé au torse de son père alors que celui-ci avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, et les deux futur hommes de sa vie dormaient profondément. Elle s'était doucement approché ne voulant pas réveiller le plus jeune et elle avait remarqué avec une certaine stupéfaction que le petit garçon la regardait de ses deux beaux yeux émeraude qui de tout évidence appartenait à la mère de l'enfant.

-Lucifer ?

La voix de son épouse le sortit de ses pensés, le diable la regarda de cette façon fasciné qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur celle qu'il aimait. Suite à quoi ils restèrent ainsi, regardant leur enfant fasciné de le voir mâchouiller sa peluche ou placer un cube dans son emplacement.

**_6 Août 1987, Lux, Los Angeles _**

-Papa ? Je peux avoir à boire s'il te plaît ?

Lucifer était assis devant son piano face à la clientèle du Lux, il jouait une de ses fameuses mélodies dont il avait le secret et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être interrompus, c'est pourquoi il tourna un regard un peu surpris vers son fils avant de sourire doucement et d'arrêter de jouer alors que le silence se faisait dans le club. Tous, regardaient le jeune garçon perturbé de savoir qu'un si jeune enfant pouvait entrer dans ce genre de club mais en même temps en total admiration face à l'ange devant eux.

-Bien sur mon grand. Mais avant dit moi ce que tu fais en bas ?

Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et son père sourit face à son visage concentré puis il reprit un visage neutre, si il devait fâcher son fils il fallait qu'il reste crédible et sourire ne le rendait pas crédible.

-J'ai entendu de ton bruit, fit il en désignant le piano, alors je voulais entendre. Puis j'avais soif et tu dis toujours qu'il n'est pas bon de mourir de soif et alors tu bois. Moi je savais pas ou il y avait de l'eau et j'ai pas droit de boire de l'alcool.

Lucifer ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire et il lui prit la main pour le conduire en haut, là ou il aurait dû être, arrivé là bas, il lui servit un verre d'eau et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un petit canapé avec une table basse ou il y avait quelques livres de divers langues déposé dessus ouvert à des pages déjà avancé.

-Dit moi fils, ou en es tu ?

Lucifer savait bien que son fils avait hérité de ses gènes question langue et souvent il parlait dans une autre langue sans même s'en rendre compte alors Lucifer lui avait donné quelques cours espérant développer son talent ce qui n'avait pas manqué et maintenant son petit Eden parlait bien des langues.

Père et fils restèrent assis pendant une heure à apprendre à lire et à écrire les divers langues qu'ils avaient en face d'eux puis le petit garçon en eu marre et il rentrèrent chez eux au plus grand bonheur de Chloé qui commençait à s'impatienter. Lucifer lui avait promis de rentrer tôt et voilà que ça faisait une demi heure qu'elle les attendait sans aucune nouvelle.

**_20 Juin 1991, Maison de Chloé Decker, Los Angeles. _**

Chloé, Lucifer et Eden était réuni autour de la table de la cuisine pour une discussion importante, l'avenir de Eden dépendait de ce moment. En effet se matin la petite famille avait reçu trois courrier du monde magique, chacun provenant d'écoles différentes et chacun offrant la possibilité à Eden d'étudier dans leur établissements.

-Comme prévu nous avons Poudlard qui stipule que tu y es inscrit depuis ta naissance, on en a également reçu une de Salem qui visiblement a entendu des louanges à propos de ton génie en matière de combat et pour finir on a une école que je ne connais pas c'est l'Académie Orion.

-Maman Lily aurait probablement voulu que j'aille à Poudlard et je trouve moi aussi que c'est une bonne école après tout elle a une bonne réputation mais c'est trop loin de la maison.

Chloé sourit. Son fils avait bien changé durant toutes ces années mais son attachement envers sa famille, lui, était resté indemne. Il ne supportait que difficilement de s'éloigner et surtout pas pour une aussi grande période.

-Salem est une bonne école en matière de combat mais ils n'auront rien de bien passionnant à m'apprendre, Maze s'en est chargé pour eux en plus ils sont vraiment nul dans les autres matières comme l'histoire de la magie ou l'étude des non-mage*.

Cette fois se fut Lucifer qui sourit, l'esprit de son fils tournait à plein régime et il ferait bien attention à ce que ça reste ainsi même si il trouvait que Eden était bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

-Donc je pense que le mieux c'est que j'aille à l'Académie Orion, d'après ce qu'il y a écrit sur la lettre c'est une académie spécial avec une formation sur deux ans, par conséquent quand je sortirais diplômé dans deux ans je pourrai envisager de rejoindre une des deux autres écoles. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Eden releva la tête, et il tomba sur le visage heureux et fier de ses parents. Sur le coup il rougit, c'était plutôt rare qu'il perde le contrôle de ses émotions comme ça, très jeune il avait demandé à son père de lui apprendre à les contrôler donc ça fit sourire les deux adultes.

Quoi qu'il arrive Eden sera toujours leur petit bébé.


End file.
